Fate's Appearence
by Tenshi-Usa
Summary: When Jiro runs away after Mitsuko calls him a mad machine, (this is asuming no other episode past this point ever happened) What will happen when they go out to find him and he doesn't want to go back-- forever.


Okies! This is my first attempt a Kikaider fic and I absolutely adore Jiro! *eyes are hearts* Well, on to the fic, though I need to put the disclaimer and junk first.

Warnings:: This is sad peeps! If you're in a depress mood now, it's not too good to read this. *sigh* Though this is still kind of cute in the top part.

Disclaimer:: Kikaider is not mine, and I don't know who owns it but I don't, so don't sue me! ^^; *hopes no one sues*

Fate's Appearance

Chapter One: Soul Feelings

Jiro stepped on the cold hard ground, concrete and almost metallic, almost the way he was. He aimlessly kicked a pebble at his feet into the water; then he crouched down on the pier, looking with troubled eyes at the ripples of water forming around where the small stone had become enveloped in deep and hazy blue darkness. The brunette's arms embraced his knees, drawing them closer to his body on this cold, starry night. He just didn't understand… if he had all these emotions like a human, then… why couldn't he be called a human? Why was he so different? Then Jiro's memory made fresh pain and agony of what Mitsuko had said to him only a few nights before.

"You're nothing but a mad machine!" It hurt. And he could still hear the pain-filled, childish sound of her voice. Why, oh, why had he talked so bitterly to her afterwards? Why had he used such sarcasm? He deserved this- this loneliness, this feeling of supreme emptiness. Jiro dipped one hand into the cold water, changing position so that he sat on his knees, leaning forward as he touched the cool blue liquid, hoping it would take away his pain. A light breeze blue, playing with his spiky, chocolate brown locks of hair. 

"Jiro-" A soft female voice whispered, seeming to be surprised that he was there, wither that or she was mustering up the courage to say something. "Jiro, why won't you come home with me…?" A small and almost tense silence dragged on for a moment.

"Because…"Jiro's eyes softened. "Because I don't want to see you get hurt because of me…" Mitsuko's soft violet opals widened.

"I… I thought it was because…"

"Because I thought you wanted to destroy me… because you need to destroy me?" The brown-haired female nodded slightly, looking shamelessly at the ground.

"But… Jiro… I-" She took a deep breath, "I don't want to destroy you… even though I need to …I- I wouldn't ever be able to do it" She closed he eyes, trying to hid the tears that wanted so desperately to spill over her cheeks and down her face. Jiro took his hand out of the water and reached for the guitar on his back. Slowly, he began to play a sad, sweet melody that seemed at if it could calm the soul with ease. Mitsuko listened contently, thought still fighting against tears, with eyes closed, her ears welcoming the softness of the sadly beautiful tune. She couldn't help it any longer, Mitsuko burst out in tears, causing Jiro to abruptly end his song and she sank to her knees beside him, shaking with sobs. He put the guitar away on his back and turned, taking the sobbing Mitsuko in his arms.

"Why can't you just come back… why can't you just come back…? She whispered hoarsely though her tears into the ear of her surprised holder. The male's voice remained silent like the now undisturbed waters at his side.

*****

He had run. After he comforted her… she just sat there and let him run away, somewhat understanding why he was doing so. He ran because of the pain of it all that seared him like a hot skewer. He couldn't go back… he didn't have a home to return to, because he was an android. Unfortunately he was an android with feelings… so much like a human… he was so much like a human that it scared some. He had been called a freak already by the man who taught him to play the guitar, only because he could learn so fast. It was like he didn't have a kind like him. Jiro was trying to figure out if he was in his own category… if he was in his own classification. He didn't like the sound of either… being put into categories and classifications. Machines were put into such things… not him… he wasn't just a machine… was he? So many emotions… so many questions… nothing but confusion from it all. By now he knew well the feelings of hurt, pain, and confusion… but there was a new feeling somewhere that had began as a little seed and never noticed until it seemed to begin to bloom in his soul, that is, if he had a soul, and I'm certain he did. Jiro simply wanted the things he couldn't reach, he simply wanted to be content and to feel nothing but happiness for once. Though… this feeling, he noticed, seemed a lot like happiness… a lot like joy, it was not, that was for certain. It was a sly feeling, a gentle feeling, something that could sneak easily upon one and fill them with a joy never felt, like warm hands guiding another to a gleeful surprise. Now that sense made him feel almost sick and guilty that he was running away, but no one would ever understand that the horrible things always followed him and not one single person was safe as long as he was with them. Jiro didn't know if his conscious circuit could stand to see Mitsuko get hurt… and it to be his fault. He just wouldn't be able to stand it… he could never go back.

*****

Mitsuko stood, starring at her reflection in the water at the pier where Jiro had been just a few moments before. She'd failed; she hadn't been able to bring Jiro back. He didn't want to stay because he didn't want her hurt. At this thought, her mind jumped back into the dream, no nightmare, she'd had about the android boy a couple of nights before. She could remember every horrifying scene. She could see the clawed monster of a robot closing in on her and then… he was there… Jiro had come to her rescue. After letting the robot fall to the ground he had turned and smiled at Mitsuko, offering her his hand so she could stand… then… then the monster he had pushed to the ground got up and with a sharp claw it dug though Jiro's back and his eyes widened in pain as he fell onto her lap- bleeding. He didn't have blood… but it seemed like such a real dream… it was almost too frightening. Jiro was there lying on her lap in a puddle of blood all the same in her dream, something that she hoped would never happen in real life. She never wanted to… destroy… kill, Jiro; she never wanted anyone to… 

~~~~~

I can only hope that this was good. *prays* Please give me you're comments and constructive criticism. I need this to make another chapter that is, if it's worth continuing… ^^;


End file.
